foundations_of_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Godshome
This entry is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. Prehistory Godshome is an ancient city-nation, built atop a primordial nexus point; therefore of great importance and interest to the Immortal Realms, celestial, chthonic, and infernal alike. In a time long past, the solar system of Rhea, still coalescing, was the point in space of a titanic battle of Gods from the Celestial, Chthonic and Infernal Realms; entire new worlds were used as weapons, divine energy blazed brighter than the newly ignited sun. Ultimately one side was victorious and imprisoned their conquered brethren within one of the forming worlds, as they could not annihilate them completely. As the morality of the divine forces are beyond the comprehension of mortals, it cannot be said that this was a war of good-versus-evil; but, one of differing paradigms: domination and subjugation versus egalitarianism and freedom. Upon the portal entrance to the prison to which the conquered Immortals, the victorious Immortals placed a mountainous Seal. This Seal would become Godshome. Securing Godshome To be certain that the Seal would not be broken or tampered with by allies of those imprisoned the Gods posted guards, centurians of immense power, as well the Dokkalfar, the dark elves, took up residence within the mountain becoming a universal militia devoted to guarding the forces of magic. Many civilizations rose-and-fell within the shadow of the mountain; some tried to settle upon the mountain but were driven off by the Dokkalfar. It was not until the tides within the Immortal Realms began to shift, bringing about a fervent nihilism that spread through many of the ranks of Gods and Immortals, that Seeker and Hecate (Isis) deemed it time for a force to take possession of the Seal to ensure its protection. Seeker sent instruction to his apostle on the world of Cybele (the world within were secured the defeated Gods), Isacoa, to lead the Ranger Lord Electroglide and their company to take the mountain, now under siege by despotic forces. Hecate instructed her disciple, Queen of the Witches, Elysia, to insure that the Dokkalfar forces would assist in the victory. Founding Godshome After a daunting battle of warriors, wizards, witches, dragons and demons Godshome was established by Electroglide and Isacoa upon its summit, while the Dokkalfar continued to guard within the catacombs running throughout the mountain. Electroglide began a "dragon sanctuary", inviting any and all dragons to come and call Godshome their home, many reciprocated and now all manner of dragons make their lairs within and upon Godshome. Glider, as the Secretary of the Treasury, lairs within one of the larger internal chamber. Now with a cadre of dragons, including Glider herself, Electroglide, Isacoa, Downne, Flash, Gossamere, Henry, Horan, Suntop, Thoraxe, Twitter, Vashdamere, the five sons of Glider and ThoraxeCiracon, Danafey, Henryfey, Horanfey, and Thoryn, Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Elysia of Gwer Nos, the Dokkalfar, and a barbarian horde, along with all manner of militia and denizens protect Godshome and the Seal. The War of the Gods It was during an excursion through the labyrinth of tunnels that Horan and Suntop came upon three ephemeral beings, seemingly children of some sort of divine nature. Taking the children to Electroglide and Isacoa, the children were welcomed into Godshome and respected as divine messengers. It was not until it was too late, that the ancient malevolence that were these beings reared itself; so great was its mastery of disguise that not even Seeker was able to detect its presence. The three godlings ruptured the runes of the Seal and caused the onset of the armageddon, the return of the long imprisoned Old Ones. The Celestial, Chthonic and Infernal Realms were rocked, Gods and Immortals, of all alignments, gathered in divine council to devise a war plan. As the Gods conferred, Elysia, the Witch Queen, came to Godshome to meet with Electroglide and Isacoa; and, as Horan noted, she did not look pleased. Under Her Imperial Majesty's council, Isacoa and she would go to the Immortals, where-to-for lend their aid; while, Electroglide was given the task of seeking out Tiamat, one of the few beings more powerful than the Old Ones combined. Electroglide was sent on a dire quest, including visiting all the ancient and immortal dragons to gain their blessings, none of whom wanted anything to do with the mortal realm. Upon success of his mission and his return to Godshome, Electroglide found that his home had not been untouched by the rising forces, his manservant had been ritually killed and sacrificed and many of his military had fallen. Before the Ranger Lord could mourn his losses, he was informed that all dragons had been called back to Tiamat, Glider had gone, but Twitter had remained with her husband; but, for her disloyalty to her Goddess she had been stripped of her heritage and was now a shell, no sense or sanity remained. Too, Isacoa and Elysia had acquiesced to being raised to goddess-hood in order to strengthen the divine power. Through her Dokkalfar Elysia, now Goddess of Witchcraft, informed Electroglide that the ancient nether dragon, Umbramortis, had corrupted a portion of the Dokkalfar and was the manipulating force behind the plot to break the Seal. Gathering together all his allies, including the now divine Isacoa and Elysia and the Dokkalfar, Electroglide did the unthinkable, he demanded entrance to the Graveyard of Dragons, unable to find entry, Twitter sacrificed herself in a moment of clarity thereby opening a portal. Carry his dying wife in his arms, Electroglide, Isacoa, Elysia and his elite guard passed into the primordial realm and into the presence of Tiamat, herself. No longer of a mind to beg or barter, Electroglide demanded Tiamat interceded; not one to be reproached Tiamat was unmoved, it was Isacoa, Goddess of Healing, and Elysia, whom finally convinced the omnipotent Goddess to give aide. Tiamat did what no one would have thought possible, the Goddess swooped from the primordial edge of Existence and shattered the Seal; for a plank second Totality blinked out of existence; then, everything seemed to be normal. Tiamat had indeed destroyed the old Seal, replacing it with one of Her own making, infinitely more powerful. Impressed with Electroglide's passion, the wisdom and compassion of the two Goddesses whom held him dear, and hearing the words of her children Glider, Twitter and all dragons of Godshome; Tiamat gave her blessing to the Lord of Godshome, deeming him an honorary dragon (if only by marriage), his ideal of the dragon sanctuary, and returned all the dragons, including a restored Twitter. She left with the lingering message, "Do not seek me out again. I am not an obliging Goddess." In the wake of the events of the War of the Gods a standing portal to the Graveyard of Dragons has been established within the heart of Godshome, Ciracon and Thoryn have been appointed immortal guards of the gate and allow only dragons to pass through. Perhaps an offering of Tiamat. The Power of the Nexus The nexus that is Godshome creates a wellspring of power that is channeled throughout the mountain. These ley lines can be tapped into to enhance and empower works of magic. Although not as powerful as the Wellsprings of the Supernal, these energy conduits are the most powerful on Cybele and are very dangerous for even the most experienced to delve into without all due diligence. The ley lines convey powers from the celestial, chthonic and infernal realms, at some junctures twisting and combining to form complex tides of power. By tapping into the proper ley lines one can derive the following: Celestial powers, Chthonic powers, Infernal powers. The mountain is a universal keystone, and portals to virtually all realms can be accessed with the proper authority and knowledge. Currently only Electroglide, Elysia, Glider and Isacoa know how to open portals. Portals and Pathways Electroglide has commissioned many portals to many realms in the bowels of Godshome (thanks expressly to Horan, Elysia and the Dokkalfar), establishing the Chamber of Correspondence. Located passed the royal treasury and Glider, herself, only a select few are allowed admission. Electroglide not only uses these pathways as a means of transportation, he also has established treaties with all manner of otherworldly powers and formed great allegiances. In fact, Electroglide has made treaties with some rather "nefarious" beings that are glad to "rehabilitate" the most ruthless of criminals of Godshome, all of whom once paroled are the most upstanding of citizen. Economy and Population Godshome has a thriving economy. Under the care of Vashdamere and Flash, agriculture and livestock flourish and are bountiful. Magic, arcane and divine, flows freely and represents nearly half the gross domestic product. Tourism is forty-percent of Godshome revenues, no one can get enough of seeing actual dragons in the wild -- just don't get too close, they aren't tamed housepets. The population of Godshome is a true melting pot: Elves, dwarves, dragons, humans, and all manner of humanoids and non-humanoids are citizens of the nation; and, in relatively equal percentages. According to Vashdamere, the total sentient population of Godshome is 5,262,489,285 (from fey-sprite to ancient dragoness). The entire area of Godshome is 198,975 km2 (with a height of 8848 meters); but, this belies it's true volume as it's interior is a world, in fact several worlds, in-and-of-itself. Having mastered many of the wonders of Godshome, Glider is able to create new domains as needed for a particular citizenry or condition, mostly utilized to give each dragon or dragon family its/their own home. Supernatural Patrons # Elysia, Goddess of Witchcraft # Grimlore # Isacoa, Goddess of Healing # Seeker, God of Purification # the S'iege # Tiamat, Primordial Goddess # Tutankhmaat Notes and References Category:Place Category:Index